


Road to Love Kingdom

by daisy_illusive



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), ONEUS (Band), ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Road to Kingdom (TV Program), The Boyz (Korea Band), VERIVERY (Band), 티오오 | TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idols, M/M, Marionette, Road to Kingdom inspired drabbles, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Witches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Diferentes historias de los diferentes grupos que participan en el programa Road to Kingdom, inspiradas por cosas que sucedan en él y me llaman la atención. Habrá una historia por cada episodio del programa.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon, Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Choi Jisu, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol, Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Dongheon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Lee Seungjoon | J-Us/Yoo Shiah | YooA
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Ficha

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre me pasa que me pongo a ver cualquier cosa y al final acabo con muchísimas ideas que me gustaría escribir y que al final nunca hago… pero con esto, quería ponerme a ello y hacerlo. Espero que os guste.

**Lista de drabbles:**

**1\. 친구** **(Friend)** (ONEUS + VERIVERY) **(DongJo)**

 **2\. I’m sorry, baby** (TOO) **(JiChan)**

 **3\. See you soon** (PENTAGON) **(JinHui)**

 **4\. Marionette** (ONF) **(Hyo-J)**

 **5\. You did well** (Golden Child) **(DaeYoon)**

 **6\. My Juliette** (ONEUS) **(RaWoong)**

 **7\. Mistakes** (VERIVERY) **(HoneyBae)**

 **8\. Kingdom** (THE BOYZ) **(JuJae)**


	2. 친구 (Friend) [DongHeon x Ravn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoungJo y DongHeon son amigos desde hace demasiado tiempo… por eso, a YoungJo le duele que el otro no le dijera que también participaría en el programa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> historia escrita debido al [saludo cute](https://twitter.com/chalcoholic/status/1255820093877104647) de estos dos y también por el de la [llamada](https://twitter.com/MrsYook/status/1257521118480494594), cuando DongHeon reconoce inmediatamente a YoungJo.

YoungJo no pued evitar estar sorprendido y a la vez un poco dolido por encontrarse con DongHeon y el resto de los chicos de VERIVERY en el plató. Lo primero porque realmente no se esperaba que el grupo con el que han coincidido en todo desde el mismísimo día de su debut estuviera allí también —aunque algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que aquel programa lo iban a compartir también— y lo segundo porque su mejor amigo parece sorprendido de verlo allí, con lo cual, debía de saber perfectamente que ellos participarían y no le ha dicho absolutamente nada. Sabe a la perfección que se supone debían guardar el secreto, pero si él hubiera sabido que ellos también participaban, le habría dicho algo al chico. No obstante, a pesar de aquellos sentimientos encontrados, YoungJo responde al tímido y adorable saludo de su amigo con una sonrisa y después se dirige con el resto de su grupo al sitio donde el staff les hacía señas para que se sentaran.

Durante todo el tiempo que están en el lugar, esperando expectantes a ver quiénes entran al plató, quiénes son los demás grupos con los que van a compartir aquel programa, YoungJo no puede evitar lanzarle miradas a DongHeon, estando mucho más pendiente de él que de lo que realmente sucede a su alrededor, observando su perfil desde su posición y viendo sus reacciones a todo mientras desea que hagan un descanso en la grabación para poder acercarse al chico y cantarle las cuarenta un poco por no haberle dicho nada. Podía parecer que estaba enfadado con DongHeon —y nada más lejos de la realidad— por aquella mirada absoluta hacia su figura y, probablemente por eso mismo, cuando DongHeon lo cazó un par de veces, al girarse en dirección a ONEUS, mirándolo de aquella forma, frunció su ceño, confundido y sobre todo curioso.

Se conocen desde hace demasiados años, demasiados, y DongHeon debe haber averiguado por su mirada lo que está pensando.

Después de lo que parece una interminable semana —que en realidad no es más que una hora— por fin terminan de entrar todos los grupos participantes al plató y el staff les dice que van a hacer un descanso. Inmediatamente, varias personas se levantan de sus asientos para estirar las piernas y para encontrarse con sus amigos a los que llevan algo de tiempo sin ver. HwanWoong mismo se levanta y, casi corriendo, va hacia donde se encuentran los chicos de VERIVERY para hablar con YongSeung; de la misma forma, SeoHo, que se encuentra sentado a su lado se levanta y se dirige hacia donde están ONF, para hablar con su amigo ChangYoon. YoungJo no puede evitar mirar de nuevo hacia el lugar en el que se encuentra DongHeon, levantado, estirando las piernas y hablando con sus compañeros de grupo y, después de unos momentos, se levanta para dirigirse a su amigo.

No tarda más que unos momentos en cruzar aquella especie de graderío hasta el otro lado y bajar unos escalones para encontrarse frente a DongHeon. Su amigo le dedica una sonrisa brillante y encantadora al verlo tras KangMin y YeonHo y camina a través de sus compañeros de grupo para llegar a él, quedándose a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Me alegra verte aquí —le dice el chico—, aunque creo que tú no te alegras tanto —añade.

—No es que no me alegre —responde inmediatamente, sintiéndose un poco mal—, me encanta veros a todos por aquí porque sin vosotros no sería lo mismo… pero ya podrías haberme dicho algo, ¿no? Que tú bien que lo sabías.

DongHeon lo observa durante unos momentos en completo silencio y después se ríe, cerrando sus ojos en dos medias lunas. Su risa resonó en el plató y YoungJo vio como algunos de los participantes se giraban hacia ellos, atraídos por el sonido fresco de aquella risa.

—Perdona, perdona —murmura DongHeon, después de que los ecos de su risa dejaran de vibrar en su garganta—. La verdad es que quise decírtelo, pero los niños me lo prohibieron porque querían ver vuestras caras cuando nos vierais aquí.

—Eres mala persona —no puede evitar decir, quejándose evidentemente—, pero, ¿desde cuando lo sabes? —pregunta.

—Pues… desde el día de la llamada —le dice, dejando a YoungJo con la boca abierta.

—Pero… espera… ¿erais vosotros con quienes hablamos? —acaba preguntando.

—Sí —responde el chico frente a él, con una sonrisa enigmática—. De hecho, reconocí tu voz y por eso sabía que estaríais en el programa.

—Increíble —murmura.

YoungJo está un poquito indignado porque su amigo no le ha dicho nada sobre aquello; pero, sobre todo, porque hace un tiempo que lo sabe y le ha hecho caso a su grupo para poder reírse de sus caras al verlos en el programa. Se cruza de brazos y fruñe el ceño y aquello provoca que DongHeon simplemente se lance a abrazarlo fuerte, haciendo que el ceño desaparezca inmediatamente en los brazos del chico. Sigue indignado, mucho, y dolido, también bastante, pero los brazos de su amigo lo calman lo suficiente como para que YoungJo deje todo aquello de lado y simplemente le devuelva el abrazo a DongHeon. Ya ajustarán cuentas con todo eso y le devolverá lo que ha hecho con él en el futuro, pero por el momento, solo se dedica a disfrutar de aquel cálido abrazo y del sentimiento cálido que, desde su corazón, se extiende por todo su cuerpo.


	3. I'm sorry, baby [Chan x JiSu]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChanHyuk se siente demasiado culpable como para poder mirar a la cara a JiSu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Historia escrita debido al [momento](https://twitter.com/ot10loops/status/1260411198429958149) en el que hablan de cómo estando mal, JiSu no dijo nada y siguió adelante con los ensayos y la performance.  
> —Literalmente me eché a llorar viendo esta escena y quise irme a Corea a darle un abracito a todos para que no lloraran porque son lo más bonito del mundo. Espero que os guste.

—¡Hyung! —lo llamó la voz de JaeYun, a través de la puerta de la sala de ensayo, después de que todos los demás hubieran salido por ella, ChanHyuk se giró hacia ella, encontrándose con la cabeza del chico asomando hacia el interior—. ¿Entonces no vienes de verdad?

—No… —murmuró en respuesta—. Prefiero quedarme y tratar de sacar alguna idea para la misión.

—Está bien —respondió el chico al que hacía no demasiado tiempo habían elegido como al líder de su grupo, todavía con expresión preocupada en su rostro—, pero duerme un poco también, ¿vale?

—Lo prometo —le dijo, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que no iba a cumplir esa promesa… no aquella noche.

—Nos vemos en unas horas —murmuró al final JaeYun, moviendo su mano para despedirse de él y desapareciendo de su vista, cerrando la puerta de la sala de ensayo y dejándolo solo.

ChanHyuk inspiró profundamente y después dejó escapar todo el aire que había tomado con lentitud hasta que sus pulmones se vaciaron del todo, tratando de relajar un poco su cuerpo y su mente que llevaban en tensión desde que habían estado grabando antes para el programa “Road to Kingdom”. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y después salió de la sala de ensayo para ir a la sala que tenía asignada para componer y se dejó caer en la silla frente al ordenador. No había hecho más que sentarse cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Había estado aguantando las ganas de llorar todo el día, tratando de ser fuerte como uno de los mayores del grupo, tratando de dar ejemplo, de seguir adelante porque era lo único que podían hacer y ya no podía hacerlo más, ya no podía contener más sus emociones. Se sentía tan mal consigo mismo, tan responsable del horrible resultado que habían tenido en aquella primera presentación… y, sobre todo, se odiaba muchísimo por no haber sido consciente del daño que JiSu se había hecho y él lo había forzado a hacer un movimiento con mucho riesgo que solo le había ocasionado dolor. No se lo podía perdonar, por eso, no podía volver a piso con todos los demás y dormir tranquilamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada… no se merecía nada. No había sido capaz de mirarlo en todo el día, demasiado culpable como para poder hacerlo. Tenía que haberse dado cuenta, tenía que haberlo visto… él antes que los demás, tenía que haberlo sabido… pero no había sido así y JiSu solo se había hecho mucho más daño por ello.

En ese momento, en el que todas sus emociones habían aflorado y las lágrimas casi no le dejaban ver, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y ChanHyuk se echó sobre la mesa, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos para que la persona que acababa de entrar no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando y se pensara que, simplemente, se había quedado dormido. Se quedó lo más quieto posible, aunque lo único que su cuerpo le pedía era que siguiera rompiendo a llorar hasta que no le quedara más líquido en el cuerpo; no obstante, la persona que había entrado, habló con una voz demasiado conocida, sabiendo a la perfección que no estaba durmiendo.

— _Hyung_ … —lo llamó JiSu, entrando al lugar y cerrando la puerta al hacerlo—. Sé que estás despierto, _hyung_ , te acabo de ver entrar.

ChanHyuk apretó sus ojos fuertemente para tratar de que las lágrimas dejaran de escaparse por ellos y después se secó la cara con la manga y levantó la cabeza, sin girarse hacia el chico. Todo se acabaría en cuanto viera que había estado llorando y él no quería que lo viera de aquella forma.

—Quería dormir unos momentos por si se me aclaraba un poco la mente —murmuró, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible—. ¿No te has ido a casa con los demás?

—No… —murmuró JiSu, su voz sonando más cerca de él, aunque todavía no lo suficientemente cerca—. JaeYunnie me ha dicho que te quedabas… y quería hablar contigo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea que podamos agregar a la composición de la nueva presentación? —le preguntó.

—No… solo quería hablar contigo —respondió el chico, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros como un delicado roce—. Quería… decirte que… no tienes que pensar que tú tienes la culpa por nada de lo que ha pasado… —comenzó—. Ni por el último puesto… ni mucho menos por mi lesión… fui yo el que se calló para no preocuparos y al final hemos pagado todos por ello… pero la culpa solo la tengo yo, _hyung_ …

Una oleada cálida recorrió todo su cuerpo desde su corazón tras escuchar las palabras de JiSu y ChanHyuk apretó sus dientes y cerró sus ojos con fuerza para que las lágrimas no volvieran a correr por sus mejillas… no obstante, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y al final, las lágrimas volvieron a escaparse de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo. Antes de que el menor pudiera verlo, escondió su rostro entre sus manos mientras sollozaba débilmente. Las manos de JiSu hicieron algo más de presión en sus hombros y el chico hizo que la silla girara para que quedaran cara a cara y después simplemente lo abrazó.

Los brazos de JiSu rodeándolo con fuerza y los murmullos del chico diciéndole que todo estaba bien, provocaron que ChanHyuk no pudiera evitar llorar mucho más fuerte mientras le repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Todavía no conozco mucho a TOO, pero he estado viendo cosas de ellos y me estoy familiarizando poco a poco con los niños y enamorando un montón de ellos… adoptados están todos.


	4. See you soon [JinHo x HUI]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de que a HwiTaek le gustaría despedirse de JinHo con una sonrisa, no puede dejar de llorar y llorar porque éste ya no estará allí junto a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia escrita porque la [performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SU7gDcQxDfc) de PENTAGON hizo mucho daño y me hizo llorar mucho.

—HwiTaek… que solo me voy a la mili… —dice JinHo al ver cómo el líder sigue llorando en una esquina de la habitación que les han asignado aquel día para ver las actuaciones de los demás—. No me voy a morir ni nada de eso…

—¡Ya sé que no te vas a morir! —responde desde la esquina y en su voz se nota perfectamente que sigue llorando—. Si te murieras probablemente ya me habría dado un ataque de ansiedad o me habría desmayado o algo… solo estoy llorando.

JinHo mira a sus demás compañeros de grupo uno a uno. Durante la presentación todos han derramado lágrimas, pero después de terminarla y bajar del escenario, se han ido calmando poco a poco y ya ninguno tiene signos de haber estado llorando. Solo HwiTaek sigue hecho un mar de lágrimas y JinHo sabe perfectamente que es porque lo va a echar de menos y todo eso, él también lo va a echar muchísimo de menos —a todos, en realidad—, pero en estos momentos se encuentran grabando un programa y tendría que ir recomponiéndose porque aún quedan seis actuaciones más por hacerse y la grabación del final, donde les dirán qué grupo acabará siendo eliminado y la misión para el siguiente programa. HwiTaek debería ir calmándose porque no les debe de quedar mucho al siguiente grupo para aparecer en pantalla y ellos tienen que estar allí todos.

—¿Cuánto queda para que salgan ONF? —pregunta al final, dirigiéndose a los miembros del staff que se encuentran detrás de las cámaras. Uno de ellos mira su reloj y luego, con sus dedos, le indica que les quedan diez minutos—. Gracias.

Después de aquello, JinHo simplemente se levanta del sofá y va hacia la esquina en la que HwiTaek lleva desde que volvieron a la sala, llorando, para cogerlo del brazo y obligarlo a salir de allí. Obviamente, HwiTaek se revuelve y no quiere levantarse ni salir de la sala, pero con mucha paciencia, JinHo lo consigue y se lo lleva por los pasillos hasta llegar a un lugar relativamente tranquilo por el cual no pasaba nadie, pero en el que todavía se podía escuchar el ajetreo de unos lados y de otros. Se encuentran en el final de un pasillo, un recoveco en el que hay una ventana y la puerta cerrada de una sala.

JinHo se asoma a la ventana para encontrar las calles vacías de la ciudad de Seúl y suspira profundamente antes de girarse hacia HwiTaek para hablar con él. El líder de PENTAGON sigue llorando, aunque en aquellos momentos parece que por fin va a menos y que se está calmando. JinHo le dedica una sonrisa y luego se acerca a él para darle un corto abrazo, separándose casi al instante de él.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —le pregunta.

—Sí… poco a poco… —replica HwiTaek.

—No esperaba que cogieras esta perrera —comenta, tratando de bromear para que se le pase antes al otro toda aquella llantina.

—Yo tampoco lo esperaba —responde éste, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Pero voy a echarte mucho de menos.

JinHo siente un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal de arriba abajo y sabe perfectamente que se debe a aquella mirada fija que HwiTaek solo le dedica en contadas ocasiones, cuando están a solas. Llevan un buen tiempo saliendo juntos, pero son pocas las oportunidades que tienen realmente de estar a solas y pasar tiempo como pareja. Ahora, en cuanto JinHo comience su servicio militar obligatorio, tendrán todavía menos tiempo porque PENTAGON estará a tope haciendo cosas después del Road to Kingdom y JinHo solo tendrá algunos días de vacaciones que seguro coincidirán con momentos en los que estén grabando cosas y no podrá acercarse a saludar. También va a echarlo mucho de menos… muchísimo… pero todavía tienen algo de tiempo que pueden aprovechar para seguir juntos antes de que se vaya, así que, el drama no puede continuar por mucho tiempo porque es algo que solo les va a hacer más daño antes de tiempo… y no se merecen eso, se merecen ser felices hasta que el día llegue.

—Yo también te voy a echar mucho de menos, HwiTaek —termina diciendo—, pero hay un programa que tenemos que grabar y nos puede dar la oportunidad de resurgir de nuestras cenizas… así que… hay que seguir para adelante porque, de todas formas, no es como si me fuera a ir para siempre —JinHo le dedica una sonrisa encantadora—, esto se va a pasar muy rápido y me vas a volver a ver muy pronto, ya verás.

—Ojalá tengas razón —murmura HwiTaek y después abre sus brazos en una clara indicación de que JinHo vaya hasta ellos para abrazarlo.

Y JinHo lo hace, se acerca a HwiTaek y deja que éste lo abrace con fuerza mientras termina de calmarse para poder volver a la sala en la que los están esperando porque tienen que continuar con sus vidas… de todas formas, se van a seguir viendo, aunque con menos frecuencia… y para algo sirven las nuevas tecnologías, podrán estar en contacto sin mucho problema.


	5. Marionette [HyoJin x J-US]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las marionetas no tienen sentimientos… pero HyoJin comienza a desarrollarlos por SeungJun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Historia escrita debido a esta [story line](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6z74h1gAxY) tan INCREÍBLE que se montaron ONF para su actuación en el ep 4.  
> —Estoy enamorada de la idea “marionetas x persona real”, así que, SEGURO que voy a hacer algo de esto en algún otro momento, pero largo, no solo un drabble como este. Espero que os guste.

HyoJin no recuerda mucho de su vida antes de que Ella lo convirtiera en su marioneta. Tampoco recuerda exactamente qué es de su día a día desde que lo es, porque sus recuerdos están confusos y su voluntad completamente manipulada; no obstante, sabe que en aquella enorme casa en la que vive desde entonces, hay otros cinco como él y Ella. Todos están sujetos a su voluntad y todos se mueven por el caserón como almas en pena, simplemente cumpliendo las órdenes directas que les son dadas. Ella es una bruja, de ahí que los convirtiera en sus marionetas, pero HyoJin nunca ha entendido el por qué y su razonamiento mermado tampoco ha podido llegar a descubrir el motivo… lo único que el chico sabe es que, de las seis marionetas, Ella tiene predilección por SeungJun, el chico rubio de sonrisa permanente.

Sin embargo… aunque por norma general, HyoJin no pude pensar o actuar como a él le gustaría de verdad, porque está sujeto a la voluntad de Ella, hay momentos en los últimos tiempos en los que se ha encontrado mucho más lúcido que de costumbre y no puede evitar preguntarse el por qué. No obstante, cuando piensa demasiado, su cabeza acaba por dolerle como si estuviera a punto de estallarle y HyoJin tiene que parar de pensar, aunque no le gustaría dejar de hacerlo ahora que vuelve a tener la posibilidad de ello. No sabe por qué es exactamente, pero se imagina que la magia negra que lo mantiene atado a Ella se debe estar debilitando y, por ello, existen esos momentos de lucidez.

HyoJin observa a los demás en aquellos momentos, observa como todos y cada uno de ellos siguen sometidos a la voluntad de Ella y ninguno da muestras de que esté pasando por lo mismo que HyoJin, pero quien más sujeto a su voluntad parece es SeungJun. El muchacho la sigue a todas partes, la abraza fuertemente cuando Ella se lo pide o, si la bruja no está a su alrededor, la sonrisa permanente que adorna su rostro, se entristece, como si la echase de menos. HyoJin sabe perfectamente que las emociones que el otro pueda sentir no son más que un reflejo de lo que Ella desea que éste sienta porque, como todos, SeungJun no es más que una marioneta… pero en sus momentos escasos de lucidez, HyoJin se da cuenta de que sus propios sentimientos se desestabilizan cada vez que el otro chico muestra sentimientos en su rostro.

Las marionetas no deben de tener sentimientos porque sus capacidades de pensamiento y de sentimiento propias han sido mermadas hasta prácticamente la inexistencia por la magia negra utilizada en ellos, un conjuro realizado en una noche oscura de tormenta en la que el reloj del salón avanzaba demasiado rápido como para que estuviera contando el tiempo real. No obstante, HyoJin se encuentra que poco a poco va recuperando sus sentimientos además de sus pensamientos… y todos ellos van dirigidos a SeungJun. Su mente está llena del joven, su corazón late mucho más rápido cuando está con él… HyoJin se va poco a poco enamorando de SeungJun y, cada vez más, odia lo que Ella ha estado haciendo con todos, pero sobre todo odia lo que está haciendo con SeungJun. Sin embargo, éste está completamente bajo su hechizo y es imposible que HyoJin pueda hacer nada por él.

.

.

.

HyoJin se despierta en su cama por el ruido del despertador del móvil bajo su almohada, el sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda y en su mente todavía muy vivo el recuerdo del sueño que acaba de tener que ha sido muy parecido a la actuación que deben de presentar aquel día en Road to Kingdom. Al chico le da un escalofrío porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo ensayando aquello y se le ha metido demasiado en la mente… espera no volver a tener ningún otro sueño como aquel nunca más en su vida porque ha sido demasiado raro y lo ha sentido casi demasiado real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Obviamente “Ella” es YooA de Oh My Girl, pero no he querido mentar su nombre porque al hacerlo desde el punto de vista de HyoJin, una marioneta, no tiene por qué saber cuál es el nombre de la bruja que lo ha hecho volverse así.


	6. You did well [DaeYeol x Y]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungYoon se siente fatal debido a la eliminación del grupo, pero han hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos y se han esforzado mucho… por lo que deberían estar satisfechos. Lo han hecho bien, pero, sobre todo, DaeYeol lo ha hecho espectacular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Historia escrita debido a [este momento](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tQgPTzND4A&feature=youtu.be&t=198)que me dejó llorando una hora.  
> —Estoy indignada y enfadada con mnet por hacer de este programa un survival y eliminar a gente cuando se suponía que era para mostrar el talento de nuevos grupos y, sobre todo, los odio por eliminar a Gol-Cha cuando lo hicieron genial. Espero que os guste.

El piso estaba en completo silencio, algo que muy pocas veces sucedía. Sin embargo, aquella noche, justo después de llegar de su última grabación para el programa Road to Kingdom, el grupo simplemente había tomado sus turnos para ducharse y después se habían metido cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, sin dedicarse ni una sola palabra. No obstante, aunque no habían dicho nada, SungYoon sabía perfectamente que todos ellos tenían el mismo pensamiento en su mente. “Por mi culpa… porque no lo he hecho bien… al final hemos sido eliminados…” SungYoon mismo tenía estos pensamientos, pero él llevaba unas horas tratando de ver el lado positivo de todo aquello y darle un buen uso a la experiencia que habían obtenido gracias al programa. Era difícil, era mucho más difícil pensar de esa forma que de la primera… pero SungYoon sabía que, al final, era la mejor forma de pensar sobre todo aquello y, por ello, se había quedado en el salón, esperando el momento en el que alguno de sus compañeros de piso y de grupo, alguno de sus amigos, alguno de aquellos a los que llamaba “segunda familia” se desesperara por no poder dormir debido a aquellos pensamientos y apareciera por él salón. Esa noche estaba muy cansado, pero sabía perfectamente que alguien debía de hacer de apoyo, de pilar, para todos los demás… y, en esa ocasión, era el único que podía hacer aquello.

Una de las puertas del piso se abrió y, unos instantes después, en el salón aparecía DaeYeol, suspirando profundamente, cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies, sin darse cuenta de que SungYoon estaba en el lugar hasta que éste le habló.

—¿No puedes dormir, _hyung_? —aquella pregunta sobresaltó al mayor y miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró a SungYoon. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando sus ojos se encontraron que DaeYeol respondió con una sonrisa cansada—. ¿Estás bien? —siguió, aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta a eso. No. DaeYeol no estaba bien.

Aun así, el mayor asintió levemente a su pregunta y el corazón de SungYoon se rompió en unos cuantos más de pedazos de los que ya se había roto a lo largo de aquel día. DaeYeol siempre les ponía a los demás por delante de él mismo en absolutamente todo, siempre era el bienestar y seguridad de todos ellos mucho más importante de lo que lo era el suyo propio. DaeYeol siempre les decía que lo habían hecho bien y se habían esforzado… pero, tal y como SungYoon había expresado en la grabación unas horas antes, el mayor no tenía a nadie que le dijera aquellas palabras nunca.

— _Hyung_ … —murmuró, llamando de nuevo su atención—. Tú también lo has hecho bien.

DaeYeol lo observó en silencio durante unos momentos y, después, una lágrima escapó de su ojo derecho antes de que pudiera cubrirse la cara con las manos y girarse hacia la otra pared del salón para que SungYoon no lo viera llorar. No obstante, el chico ya lo había visto y no se iba a quedar sentado en el sofá como si no estuviera sucediendo nada ante él. Inmediatamente se levantó y caminó hacia DaeYeol, colocándose tras su espalda y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura hasta que entre sus cuerpos no quedó ni un solo centímetro de separación, abrazándose fuertemente al mayor, dejando su cabeza caer en el hueco de sus omoplatos.

—Lo has hecho bien siempre… guiándonos en los momentos malos y en los buenos… —dijo—. Has estado siempre para todos y, nosotros siempre hemos estado para ti, aunque no hayamos sabido expresarlo nunca —añadió—. Pero nos tienes a todos aquí y no tienes que cargar con todo el peso solo.

El mayor no dijo nada, pero tampoco controló su llanto tras las palabras de SungYoon, que simplemente se dedicó a abrazarlo fuertemente para que sintiera su apoyo y que lo que acababa de decir era sincero y de verdad lo tenía allí para apoyarlo en los momentos en los que lo necesitara. Largos minutos pasaron de aquella forma, sin decir nada más, con los sollozos de DaeYeol llenando el silencio del piso en la noche… hasta que el mayor se giró en sus brazos para echarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza, tratando de terminar de calmarse mientras le susurraba “gracias” una y otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Solo tengo [esto](https://twitter.com/ratillasshi/status/1266345063837286401) que añadir.


	7. My Juliette [Ravn x HwanWoong]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoungJo le pide a HwanWoong que lo ayude en su caracterización de Romeo para su actuación en el programa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Historia escrita debido a la [conversación](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihXRXJ66yBw) que mantienen ONEUS sobre quién debe ser el Romeo de la actuación.  
> —Le tenía muchas ganas a escribir algo sobre este ship porque me parecen adorables, así que, necesitaba una excusa para hacer algo de ellos y el programa me la dio. Espero que os guste.

—¡HwanWoong! —llamó YoungJo al menor cuando éste se disponía a salir por la puerta de la sala de ensayo. El chico se detuvo y se giró hacia él. No dijo nada, pero aquello le indicó a YoungJo que tenía toda su atención, así que, continuó hablando—. ¿Te importa quedarte conmigo un rato más para repasar unos movimientos?

YoungJo no era muy dado a pedir aquel tipo de favores, de hecho, no se le daba mal bailar, así que, generalmente no lo necesitaba… pero en aquella actuación era el protagonista, el Romeo, y necesitaba ayuda con un par de cosas, sobre todo necesitaba ayuda con sus expresiones para hacer una buena actuación. No buena… tenía que hacer una actuación sublime —él y los demás, pero sobre todo él porque todos los ojos iban a estar puestos en él durante sus partes de actuación dramática— porque estaban en puestos bajos y necesitaban obtener muchos puntos para poder seguir adelante en el programa y llegar a la final. Aunque hicieran la colaboración con THE BOYZ y eso les diera algo de calma porque seguro que aquello acababa bien, debían de hacerlo increíble en su actuación de Be Mine. Ni siquiera habían elegido aquella canción porque, ¿cómo se les podría haber ocurrido a ellos coger una canción de los reyes de la sincronización?, pero era lo que les había tocado y tenían que hacerlo perfecto. Por todo aquello, necesitaba más que nunca que HwanWoong se quedara con él, aunque fuera solo media hora… media hora de ensayo podía suponer el éxito o el fracaso.

—Claro, _hyung_ , lo que necesites —le dijo, girando sobre sus talones y dejando la mochila en el suelo.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Y lo siento, es tarde y en realidad tendrías que estar durmiendo.

—Un rato más que menos no va a hacer la diferencia —replicó HwanWoong, acercándose a él con determinación, pero con unas ojeras que le llegaban cada vez más abajo.

La verdad era que, el paso por aquel programa los estaba dejando a todos hechos polvo porque tenían que ensayar para las misiones constantemente y, además, preparar las cosas para el próximo _comeback_ y, también habían estado de promociones con _A song written easily_ mientras grababan… además, las jornadas de grabación del Road to Kingdom eran realmente interminables. Aquellos meses les habían pasado factura a todos, pero HwanWoong cada vez parecía más pequeño y más delgado y, por supuesto, los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos cada vez eran más oscuros y más grandes y a YoungJo le preocupaba que no estuviera durmiendo ni comiendo lo suficiente porque, como algún día acabara por derrumbarse, el chico iba a tardar en recuperarse y no podían permitirse eso ahora que el nombre de ONEUS era mucho más conocido en su país. Tenían que terminar el programa y, si podían ganar, sería increíble, pero para eso tenían que llegar en buena forma, así que, solo entretendría a HwanWoong unos momentos para después mandarlo de vuelta a casa a dormir.

—¿Con qué necesitabas ayuda, _hyung_? —le preguntó, llegando hasta él y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. YoungJo parpadeó rápidamente para alejar cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente y centrarse en aquello.

—Es solo… la parte en la que tengo que actuar super descorazonado al inicio de la actuación —comenzó—. Tiene que ser lo suficientemente cautivadora y dramática para atraer la atención desde el principio y que la gente vea que va a ser algo épico desde ese instante.

—No te preocupes, _hyung_ , vamos a ello —le dijo.

Durante los siguientes minutos estuvieron ensayando una y otra vez el tempo del solo que tenía en la introducción de la canción, junto con las expresiones que debía de ir mostrando a medida que ésta avanzaba para así poder mostrar a los espectadores y también a los demás participantes del programa que sabía lo que hacía y que aquel momento de drama era el absoluto desatador del caos de la actuación. Gracias a tener a HwanWoong a su lado, siendo paciente con él y explicándole los sentimientos que debía expresar y cómo debía expresarlos para que la cámara los captara, no tardó demasiado en coger el hilo de cómo debía hacerlo, aunque sí que fue más tiempo del que había pensado que tardaría en un primer momento.

—Vale, ya le tengo cogido el truco —acabó diciendo cerca de una hora después de haber detenido al menor de irse a casa—. Ya podemos irnos a casa.

HwanWoong asintió, visiblemente cansado y YoungJo se sintió culpable de nuevo por haberlo retenido allí más tiempo un día que el chico se iba relativamente temprano a casa. Al día siguiente se lo recompensaría en los ensayos, haciéndolo todo correctamente para que se sintiera orgulloso del trabajo que habían hecho esa noche porque había dado sus frutos.

Ambos recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a casa arrastrando los pies. El piso en el que ONEUS vivía no estaba especialmente lejos de la empresa, así que caminaron bajo el silencioso manto de la noche, arrastrando los pies por la acera y sin dirigirse palabra alguna, aunque tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar… no obstante, estaban demasiado cansados para ello. Por eso, simplemente se arrastraron hasta casa y se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas nada más llegar, demasiado agotados para pasar siquiera por el baño para darse una ducha. Sin embargo, aunque YoungJo estaba demasiado cansado y lo único que necesitaba era dormir, por alguna extraña razón no podía quedarse dormido, así que, acabó dirigiéndose a la cama en la que estaba HwanWoong tumbado em plancha, bocarriba, durmiendo a pierna suelta. De aquella forma, le recordó a la Julieta de la actuación, _su_ Julieta… y, aunque no formara parte de la actuación, ni de nada que hubieran propuesto siquiera, YoungJo se acercó al rostro del chico y le dejó un pequeño beso en la frente como si fuera su Julieta.

Solo después de eso, YoungJo sintió cómo sus párpados comenzaban a cerrársele y el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo, así que, volvió a su propia cama para finalmente dormir un par de horas hasta que tuvieran que volver a la empresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Llevo un pequeño desfase de dos semanas entre que salen los capítulos y escribo los fanfics, pero voy poco a poco legando al final como el programa.


	8. Mistakes [DongHeon x HoYoung]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos cometemos errores en cualquier momento de nuestra vida… algunos son nimios, otros hacen peligrar tu futuro… el error que HoYoung ha cometido es de los segundos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Historia escrita debido a que, tras un pequeñísimo error en la actuación de gogobebe, HoYoung no puede parar de sentirse culpable por haberse cargado la actuación.  
> —Estoy de super dramas con todas las historias, perdón, pero a veces se me pega lo dramas que es mnet y acabo haciendo estas cosas. Espero que os guste.

Cuando la actuación de gogobebe termina, los miembros de VERIVERY dan las gracias a sus bailarines y al staff del programa por haber hecho posible la idea loca que tuvieron de hacer la actuación en one-take. Lo han hecho bastante bien teniendo en cuenta la dificultad de lo que habían planteado y ha salido mucho mejor de lo que podrían haber esperado, solo desean que en la grabación se haya visto tan espectacular como ellos habían pensado que debía de verse, así que, en cuanto lleguen a la sala de espera que les toca y, mientras el siguiente grupo se prepara para su actuación, verán la suya propia para ver qué tal había quedado. Todos están un poco descontentos porque podrían haberlo hecho mejor… pero HoYoung, quien va con la cabeza gacha y suspirando una y otra vez recorriendo los pasillos del lugar de grabación, se lleva la palma. DongHeon se da cuenta de ello y sabe perfectamente por qué el menor está de aquella forma.

Durante la actuación, durante una parte importante de ella, debía lanzar el bastón, girarse y recogerlo de nuevo. Al contrario de como le había salido en los ensayos, durante la actuación, HoYoung no pudo coger el bastón y DongHeon sabe perfectamente que se está mortificando por ello… pero también sabe lo mucho que el chico ha trabajado para hacer aquella actuación, como todos ellos, y tenían un montón de movimientos de gran dificultad y en los que necesitaban mucha coordinación, algo a lo que se sumaba el one-take, que eliminaba la posibilidad de cualquier error. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que correr aquellos riesgos merecería la pena para obtener un resultado final mucho más espectacular y se habían mentalizado para ello. No obstante, HoYoung lo está pasando mal por ese error y DongHeon sabe que su deber como líder y como una persona importante en su vida es ayudarlo y apoyarlo.

Por ese motivo, lo primero que hace es acercarse por detrás al menor y pasarle un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, como muestra de apoyo y cariño. No obstante, la reacción de HoYoung es quitarse de encima su brazo de un manotazo y caminar más rápidamente hacia la sala de espera. DongHeon se queda confuso unos momentos y después siente que no ha sido la mejor decisión, por lo que tiene que abordar aquello de otra forma. La pequeña desavenencia ha causado confusión también en los demás miembros de VERIVERY, que lo miran con cautela en mitad del pasillo.

—No pasa nada —les dice, para tratar de tranquilizarlos—. Ahora lo arreglamos.

Los niños asienten y terminan de recorrer los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de espera, donde ya se encuentra HoYoung sentado, con una expresión en su rostro que indicaba lo enfadado y decepcionado que estaba consigo mismo. No suelen verlo de aquella forma y, por eso, sabe perfectamente que aquello lo ha afectado demasiado. La verdad es que lo entiende. En aquella actuación se juegan su permanencia en el programa y cualquier fallo podía significar su eliminación. Todos cometemos errores en cualquier momento de nuestra vida, algunos son nimios, otros hacen peligrar tu futuro… para HoYoung, el error que ha cometido, es de los segundos… aunque realmente no haya sido nada tan horrible como para que sea así, pero DongHeon sabe que debe estar pensando de esa forma.

Una vez todos se sientan en la sala de espera, el ambiente está decaído y enrarecido durante unos momentos… unos momentos en los que DongHeon piensa en lo que debe decir para animar a sus compañeros de grupo y, sobre todo, a HoYoung, pero al final, cae en la cuenta de que nunca ha sido especialmente bueno con las palabras y que su única forma de consolar a las personas es el contacto físico. Por eso, cuando habla, sabe que no va a ayudar en nada en aquellos momentos, pero al menos lo tiene que decir.

—No estemos tan sombríos —comienza a hablar, llamando la atención de los demás—. No nos va a hacer nada bueno —ante aquello, los niños coinciden con él, todos menos HoYoung, que solo lo observa fijamente—. Hay que sonreír —añade—. Sonríe —le dice directamente al menor.

HoYoung esboza una sonrisa irónica que expresa perfectamente que el horno no está para bollos en aquel momento y la conversación termina poco después, cuando DongHeon añade que lo han hecho muy bien y se merecen un aplauso. Sin embargo, no puede dejar de observar a HoYoung en todo el rato, tratando de averiguar la forma de acercarse a él para consolarlo y decirle directamente que ha hecho un gran trabajo y que no debería mortificarse.

No es hasta horas más tarde, cuando ya han acabado las eliminaciones y han terminado su entrevista grupal en la que HoYoung ha expresado vocalmente su malestar y que se siente culpable por no haber sido más útil para el grupo y provocar que la actuación fuera desmerecida con su error, que por fin DongHeon puede hablar con él. Están de camino al coche después de salir de las instalaciones y HoYoung, caminando lento, se ha quedado rezagado, por lo que DongHeon lo aprovecha para acercarse a él y abrazarlo fuertemente por la espalda, a pesar de que la mochila que lleva el menor sea de lo más incómodo y se le esté clavando en las costillas.

—Hyung… suéltame —le dice. Y DongHeon lo hace, pero lo justo y necesario para poder cogerlo por los hombros y girarlo, para así poder abrazarlo fuertemente de nuevo, pero esta vez sin clavarse la mochila—. Hyung… en serio… no tengo ganas de abrazos…

—Tonterías —murmuró DongHeon—. Todo el mundo necesita abrazos cuando está de bajón y tú ahora mismo estás de bajón.

HoYoung suspira, pero no se mueve, lo que le indica al mayor que tiene toda la razón y que lo que realmente necesita es un abrazo fuerte y unas palabras alentadoras, por lo que no tarda en hablar.

—Todos hemos cometido errores en todas las actuaciones que hemos hecho a lo largo de este casi año y medio que llevamos en activo como VERIVERY —comenzó—. Los errores son errores y no puedes volver al pasado para borrarlos, pero puedes centrarte en el presente y en el futuro y ensayar para que no haya ningún error en las siguientes actuaciones que hagamos —HoYoung murmura algo que DongHeon no llega a comprender, pero decide que debe seguir con su perorata—, así que no te martirices por esto porque al final no ha sido un error que nos haya penalizado, al contrario, hemos hecho una actuación tan espectacular, que los errores que hemos cometido ni siquiera parecen graves.

Después de aquello, ninguno habla durante unos momentos y es el silencio de la madrugada, roto por alguna que otra voz de los participantes del programa, lo único que se puede escuchar en el lugar. No obstante, aunque no dicen nada durante aquel rato, HoYoung pasa sus brazos por la cintura del mayor y se abraza fuertemente a él, encajando su rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello. Momentos más tarde, solo murmura una palabra antes de separarse y seguir su camino hacia la furgoneta “gracias”.


	9. Kingdom [HyunJae x JuYeon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tienen que hacerlo todo lo mejor posible para alcanzar el billete a Kingdom que tanto ansían… por lo que las tensiones no resueltas deben resolverse antes de la actuación final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Historia escrita porque hay una parte de coreografía en la canción de Checkmate de THE BOYZ en la que HyunJae y JuYeon bailan dentro de cuatro paredes levantadas.  
> —Quería hacer algo un poco diferente a lo que había estado haciendo hasta ahora en esta colección y se me presentó la oportunidad al ver la actuación de Checkmate y el vídeo de la práctica.

D–5

—Venga chicos —dijo SangYeon—. ¡Tenemos que darlo todo en los días que nos quedan para el directo!

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello. Se juntaron los once para gritar su lema antes de comenzar aquella práctica y después cada uno se fue a sus posiciones. Habían recibido por fin los materiales que debían de usar en el directo y tenían que acostumbrarse a ellos en los siguientes días para hacerlo perfectamente en la final y obtener el billete a Kingdom que tanto ansiaban. Era difícil, tenían una competición muy dura y su única opción era que todo fuera tan genial y fantástico como lo había sido en las anteriores misiones, tenían que dejar a todo el mundo que los estaba viendo con la boca abierta y, para eso, debían ensayar aquellos días hasta la saciedad.

Checkmate era una canción increíble y debían presentarla de aquella forma, así que, aunque a JuYeon le dolían todos los huesos y músculos de su cuerpo y necesitaba un descanso de meses para reponerse de los esfuerzos de los anteriores, iba a dar lo mejor hasta el final sin siquiera pensar. Su sacrificio en el presente, sería el buen auguro en el futuro y eso era lo único que importaba, por eso, mientras YoungJae llamaba a HakNyeon y le lanzaba inesperadamente la espada, para que la pudiera coger desde cualquier lugar, él se fue con JaeHyun para ensayar una de las partes más importantes del baile. Ambos debían tener una especie de pelea, usando para ello la coreografía que habían estado ensayando con una cuerda. Aquel día lo ensayarían con el lazo definitivo para la actuación y debían de acostumbrarse a él. Una vez todos estuvieran más o menos acostumbrados a los nuevos objetos, ensayarían de nuevo con los bailarines la coreografía desde el principio.

JuYeon cogió el lazo y JaeHyun cogió el otro extremo y, mientras esbozaban sonidos con el ritmo de la canción para hacer los movimientos sin la música sonando de fondo, ambos comenzaron a moverse. El lazo era mucho más delicado y pesaba menos que la cuerda que habían usado hasta el momento, así que, ninguno estaba acostumbrado al nuevo tacto y peso. Los dos cometieron errores en la primera vez y en la segunda… en la tercera, el lazo se le resbaló de las manos a JaeHyun y, al tratar de cogerlo para seguir con el movimiento, su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de JuYeon y, antes de que se dieran cuenta ninguno de los dos, sus narices chocaron la una con la otra y sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de rozarse. Ambos se alejaron del otro en ese mismo instante, rápidamente… y JuYeon imaginó que el rápido aleteo de su corazón se debía a que llevaba varios minutos bailando y no a que casi había besado a JaeHyun.

D–4

Al día siguiente recibieron las demás cosas que usarían en el escenario, entre ellas, las cuatro paredes que se levantarían alrededor de JaeHyun y JuYeon. JuYeon no pudo evitar quedarse fascinado al verlas en movimiento porque era algo genial, algo que no se había visto nunca antes y que iba a quedar de lujo en la actuación. No obstante, el chico tampoco pudo evitar ponerse nervioso al pensar que se quedarían solos dentro de esas cuatro paredes, ensayando con el escurridizo lazo, cada vez que las levantaran. Su corazón aleteo muy rápido dentro de su cuerpo y JuYeon se dio cuenta de que, quizás y solo quizás, este aleteo se debía más bien a que iba a pasar unos segundos a solas con JaeHyun, ocultos a los ojos del resto del mundo.

JuYeon tuvo que calmarse y pensar simplemente en la coreografía cuando ambos se metieron dentro del cuadrado junto con el coreógrafo para que éste los fuera guiando para los movimientos que debían hacer y para que éstos quedaran espléndidos en la cámara que los iba a grabar en la actuación en directo. Mientras éste estuvo con ellos, los dirigió, los corrigió y los grabó en un par de ocasiones, su mente solo se enfocó en ello, pero en cuanto se fue y los dejó dentro del cubo solos, el corazón y las extremidades de JuYeon comenzaron a temblar ante la cercanía de JaeHyun.

—Tenemos que hacer esto bien —le dijo el mayor cuando se equivocó por segunda vez.

—Ya lo sé —espetó de una forma mucho más brusca de la que pretendía.

Ninguno de los dos habló más durante ese día.

D–2

Durante el día anterior, la tensión se podía cortar como un cuchillo entre ambos cada vez que bailaban y algunos de los miembros de THE BOYZ se habían dado cuenta de ello y no dejaban de mirarlos, lo que provocaba que JuYeon se sintiera todavía más irritable de lo que ya estaba… pero a la vez, provocaba que se diera cuenta de que tenía que zanjar rápidamente aquella tensión que se había acumulado entre ellos desde hacía varios días porque solo les quedaba día y medio para la final en directo y, allí, no podían tener ni un solo error.

—Vamos a hacer un primer ensayo sin grabar —dijo el coreógrafo—, y el segundo lo hacemos grabando después de que vea cómo lo lleváis.

Todo el grupo asintió y se colocó en sus puestos para comenzar con el ensayo de Checkmate. Al principio JuYeon debía de esperar el reloj de YoungHoon, prenderle fuego y pasarle la corona a ChangMin. Una vez tuviera eso hecho, debía correr hacia la mesa con el ajedrez, para su parte con JaeHyun y YoungHoon y recoger las piezas rápidamente para darle la vuelta a la mesa y que YoungJae se pudiera subir a ella, para después correr de nuevo hacia la coreografía grupal del estribillo. Todo era correr y bailar, bailar y correr, así que, su mente estaba completamente en blanco en aquellos momentos, pero, en cuanto las paredes se cerraron en torno a JaeHyun y él en su parte, su mente se llenó de pensamientos y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, había dejado de bailar mientras la canción seguía sonando fuera y se había acercado al mayor para besarlo en los labios, inmediatamente, JaeHyun correspondió el beso. Solo después de eso, su cuerpo pudo relajarse y seguir con la coreografía hasta que las paredes volvieron a descansar sobre el suelo.

~

Horas más tarde, cuando la práctica por fin había finalizado y los miembros de THE BOYZ se encontraban en su piso compartido, JuYeon y JaeHyun salieron al salón cuando todos los demás se habían quedado dormidos por el cansancio y se sentaron en el sofá para hablar sobre lo que había pasado… aunque hablar hablaron poco porque, al instante de sentarse, ambos se abalanzaron sobre el otro para besarse una y otra vez hasta que, al final, se quedaron dormidos abrazados sobre el sofá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Y con esto por fin hemos llegado al final de este viaje. Me habría gustado tener lista toda la colección más o menos para la semana de la final del programa, pero la inspiración va y viene como le da la gana. Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje y… ¡nos vemos en Kingdom!


End file.
